Show and Tell
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Claire has an embarrassing moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Show and Tell**

**A/N:This is what I think will happen in the episode where Claire and Alli find the vibrator. TwoShot**

**Part One**

Excuse me,could you tell me where the bathroom is? Claire Edwards asked Spike. She and Alli were visiting Connor,their advance Media Immerson teacher's godson.

It's upstairs,two doors down on the right." Spike answered,smiling at the two girls.

"Thank you."Claire answered politely as she and Alli stood and headed up the stairs.

Alli looked at a door,cracked open slightly and went over to it. Claire turned back around. "Alli! The bathroom is two doors down."She said softly as she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

Alli turned her head to her high strung friend with an amused grin. "It's our teacher's bedroom aren't you a _little_ curious?" She asked turning back and opening the door all the way.

"It's an invasion of privacy!" Claire hissed from behind her,watching in horror as Alli threw her pen across the room.

"Oops! I dropped my pen,I should go get it!" Alli said mischeviously as she stepped all the way into the room and knelt by the bed to get her pen. Her dark eyes widened when she saw something under there. Reaching a hand under and pulling it out,she stood up. "I don't have _this _in my room." She said staring down at the item she held in her hand.

Claire looked on in confusion,brows furrowed.

"A vibrator." Alli said as if it was obvious.

Claire was even more confused,suddenly she heard footsteps getting closer to the room and her eyes widened. She rushed over to Alli to help her hide the vibrator. Just as the door was about to open,she whirled around,feeling Alli stuff the item in her bookbag.

"Didn't you girls find the bathroom?" Spike asked,leaning against the doorframe as she looked at them.

"Um...yeah..sorry." Claire said as she and Alli brushed past the woman.

That was a close one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Show and Tell**

**Part Two**

The next day at school,Alli and Claire entered the school restroom and walked into a stall shutting the door. Alli took Claire's bookbag from her and pulled out the vibrator. "I can't believe Mr.Spimpson and his wife would have something like this." She said,amusement shone in her eyes as she trailed her hand over it.

"What's it for?" Claire asked,furrowing her brows,narrowing her eyes,and biting her bottom lip.

Alli smirked and leaned in to whisper in her friends ear.

Claire's eyes widened in disgust. "Eww!!" She exclaimed,accidentally knocking the sex toy out of Alli's hands. "Why would someone want to do that?"

Alli laughed silently. Suddenly,the stall door was swung open and a highschool senior,Jane,stood there with the vibrator in her hand.

"It's hers!" Claire and Alli exclaimed in unison,pointing their finger at one another.

Jane rolled her eyes and handed the embarassing item to them. "Whatever." She said with a shrug,walking away.

"We really should return this to Mr.Simpson." Claire hissed as soon as she heard the restroom door close behind Jane.

"And say what. "Oh Mr.Simpson,we are so sorry we went into your bedroom and stole your vibrator." Yeah,right!!" Alli scoffed,putting it back into Claire's bookbag and zipping it up. "Just leave it in there and don't...say...anything. We will go back to Mr.Simpson's and put it where it was. No one has to ever know we had it."

In History class,Claire couldn't help but worry that something would happen that would make everyone know that there was a...vibrator in her bag. She could hardly even concentrate on what the teacher was saying because she was so worried. She unconciously kept touching the bookbag until her teacher came over to see what had her so distracted.

Before she knew it,the teacher had picked up her bookbag and was reaching his hand in,"Let's see what has you so distracted that you aren't paying attention,Miss.Edwards." He said in an authorative tone. He pulled out the vibrator,accidentally turning it on as he held it in the air for everyone's eyes to see.

The whole class,except for the teacher,Claire,and Alli burst into a riotous laughter that filled the entire classroom.

Claire shrunk in her seat and put her hands over her beat red face in horror. She glanced around the room and saw KC laughing,with his hand over his mouth,trying to keep the laughter at bay. Alli's cheek were tinted pink and she was staring at her hands and Connor was laughing with wide eyes. She and All exchanged glances. They knew they were bound to be teased mercelessly.


End file.
